For example, a third-generation cellular phone terminal can communicate large-capacity images. This portable terminal is provided with a camera that can take pictures of scenery and people, etc., a function of transmitting/receiving images through radio communications and a display capable of displaying images.
The image processing function of a cellular phone terminal is used not only for image communications (distribution of moving images to other portable terminals, etc.) but also for playing games, for example.
A folding type cellular phone terminal (provided with a display to show two images) having a function of playing games is disclosed, for example, in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-136250.
The inventor of the present invention has studied whether the image processing function provided for a cellular phone terminal can be used for other purposes or not. That is, the inventor has studied the possibility of showing attribute information on other communication parties on the display of the cellular phone terminal upon arrival of a call.
A service of displaying a telephone number of the other party upon arrival of a call is already implemented.
If it is possible to show not only the telephone number but also a portrait of the party on the other end on the display, this will facilitate identification of the sender of a call.
However, identification of the party on the other end requires the image of the partner's face to be registered beforehand in the user's own portable terminal apparatus.
Furthermore, when the image of the face is registered, it is necessary to respect the privacy and dignity of the other party with care.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable terminal with a function useful to have an image of the face of the other party registered in a portable terminal so that it is shown on the display of the portable terminal upon arrival of a call while paying due respect to the privacy and dignity of the other party.
A camera-integral video camera with a monitor is described, for example, in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI.10-271372.